


Mamma.

by Nemi904



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: -¿Escucharon eso? Dicen que un invitado especial del director vino pero ni siquiera Erina-sama fue capas de complacerla.-¡Increíble! ¿Erina-sama no pudo complacerla? ¿Ninguno de sus platillos?-No, no importa cuantas veces le prepare uno ella siempre dice "Es delicioso, pero, te falta algo"...-Con que "Mamma" ¿Eh?-S-Si, es reconocida por toda Italia por sus comidas y paladar sensible, es asombroso ¿No, Souma-kun?-Si, es increíble ¡Y que ninguno de los platillos de Nakiri le gustara lo hace mas entretenido! -Contesto sonriendole. -¿Por que su nombre se me hes tan familiar? -Penso para si mismo.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yukihira Souma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mamma.

El instituto Tootsuki es todo un escándalo, un gran rumor se esta esparciendo por todos los estudiantes. Hace unos días el director recibió a unos invitados, los cuales se están quedando en su mansión por tiempo indefinido. 

Nakiri Erina, la mejor estudiante del instituto quiso que el invitado especial su abuelo tenga la mejor comida que pueda a ver, preparando así un platillo con ingredientes de alta calidad. 

Lo que no esperaba es que su invitado le dijera: _"Es delicioso, pero, le falta algo"_

Decir que no esta sorprendida es poco, por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho, tiempo alguien le dijo que a su comida le falta algo ¡Justamente a ella! ¡Ella, Nakiri Erina! 

Su abuelo se quedo en silencio, como si esperara ese comentario de su invitada. Solo le sonrió, aunque ella no se rindió para nada. A cada otra del día esta preparando comida para su invitada, aun así, no importa que preparara, su invitada le repetía la misma respuesta. 

Sawada Tsuna es la primera persona que le dice eso, esa mujer de porcelana que tiene el titulo de 'Mamma' en toda Italia. 

* * *

-Con que _Mamma_ ¿Eh?

-S-Si, es reconocida por toda Italia por sus comidas y paladar sensible, es asombroso ¿No, Souma-kun?

-Si, es increíble ¡Y que ninguno de los platillos de Nakiri le gustara lo hace mas entretenido! -Contesto sonriendole. - _¿Y por que su nombre se me hes tan familiar?_ -Pensó para si mismo, pensó y pensó pero solo tiene un recuerdo vago. 

-¿Pasa algo Souma-kun? -Pregunto la de trenzas mirándolo preocupada. 

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando. -sacudió su mano de un lado al otro manteniendo su sonrisa, paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. - _¿Lo estaré pensando de mas?_ -se pregunto haciendo ligeramente una mueca, la cual no fue notada por su acompañante. 

* * *

Tsuna suspiro agarrando la manija de la puerta, Sen-san -Senzaemon Nakiri- le invito a su escuela para probar los platillos de sus alumnos, mas bien, los mas destacados. Los diez mejores, los ex-alumnos -los cuales tiene restaurantes y son conocidos por todo el mundo- y sus nietas. 

Para ella todo tuvo el mismo resultado, la comida es deliciosa, pero, le falta algo. Cosa que para nuestra castaña es esencial, mas teniendo el titulo de 'Mamma' por sus comidas. 

¿Por que chicos como ellos se han olvidado de algo como eso? Claro, como la escuela es de alto nivel y todo eso -sinceramente quiere ignorar esa parte- sus alumnos olvidas cosas tan simples. 

-¿Juudaime? ¿Saldrá a caminar? -Pregunto Gokudera mirando a su jefa, los demás guardianes están detrás del peli-plata. 

-Si, Gokudera-kun, quiero tomar un poco de aire. - Respondió sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y salia. - _También estas en esta escuela ¿Sera que también olvidaste algo como eso, Sou-kun?_ -Se pregunto mirando el cielo despejado. 

Camino por todo el instituto, paseando por el patio, pasillos y entrada. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por esos lugares se le quedaban viendo ¿Como no hacerlo? Hay muchas bellezas en la escuela Tootsuki pero nunca vieron algo como eso. 

Una muñeca de porcelana, tan hermosa que nada le puede hacer frente. Ojos grandes, iluminados por el sol, color miel. Piel tan blanca como la nieve, finas y desde la distancia parece suave. Labios de corazón -Pintados simplemente con brillo- y nariz de botón, no tiene maquillaje -A Tsuna nunca le gustaron esas cosas- vestida con un kimono color rojo, estampado con flores y mariposas, su pelo castaño -largo- se mueve por el viento. 

La castaña ignorando todo tipo de miradas, siguió caminando hasta que -sin darse cuenta- llego a un aula vacía. Cierto las clases acabaron cuando ella estaba paseando por el patio trasero. 

- _No me canso de repetirlo ¡Esta escuela es muy grande!_ -Grito en su mente de forma dramática.

La cocina es grande, una cocina que cualquier mujer le gustaría tener. Tiene todo lo necesario para cada comida. Pensar que Tsuna aprendió a cocinar en su casa, con su mama y con lo que podía, le hace pensar. 

- _Ahora entiendo porque les falta esa parte._ \- suspiro mirando el contenido de la heladera. -Lambo me pidió que le haga un pastel de uva y preparar algo para comer no le hace nada malo a nadie ¿No? -hablo al aire con una sonrisa. 

Lo que mas ama es cocinar, que su familia coma con una sonrisa en la cara y que sepan que siempre serán bienvenidos en sus brazos. Incluso sus guardianes mas tercos, Mukuro e Hibari. 

Agarro los ingredientes y sus materiales. Por ahora es mejor que haga algo ligero y fácil de digerir, no menos delicioso claro esta. Por otro lado esta preparando Te de Jazmín, todo a su tiempo y dedicación. 

La puerta del aula fue abierta, llamando su atención, justo cuando esta probando un poco de su comida. Tsuna y la persona que entro se quedaron quietos en su lugar. 

-Ah...Lo siento, no quería interrumpir nada. -Se disculpo algo cohibido el pelirrojo, el olor a comida le hizo despertar, una palabra, delicioso. -Solo vine a buscar algo...-Miro el lugar de trabajo de la chica, el que usa el desde que comenzó en Tootsuki. -Justo donde esta tu. 

-¡A-Ah! Lo siento por cocinar sin pedir permiso. -Se disculpo avergonzada mientras se inclina. -No pensé que alguien estaría en la escuela a esta hora. 

-Tranquila, yo estaba yendo a los dormitorios cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba algo. -Le regalo una sonrisa, la cual calmo los nervios de la castaña, quien le sonrió suavemente de regreso. - ¿Que estas cocinando? Se huele delicioso. 

-Grazie. -Agradeció revolviendo el estofado, después paso con el pescado y las torta. - Son bolas de pulpo, sopa de miso, hamburguesa, sushi, pastel de chocolate y estofado. 

-Wow, tantas cosas. -chiflo el pelirrojo acercándose y mirando como cocina. - _Esta manera de moverse._ -pensó mirando a la castaña.

-También un poco de te de jazmín y expresso. -Finalizo sonriendo y mirando al chico, hasta que cayo en cuanta de algo, pero, no fue la única. 

-¿Sou-kun?/ ¿Tsu-chan? -preguntaron sorprendidos, sin dejar de mirarse mientras se apuntan el uno al otro. Tsuna apago el fuego rápidamente por el asombro. 

-¡Ahora recuerdo porque tu nombre me era tan familiar! -Dijo Souma riendo y sonriendo. - ¡Eras tu, Tsu-chan! 

-Yo pensé que no te encontraría en esta instituto, es inmenso. -rió la castaña. - Es bueno ver que no te rindes. 

-Nunca, todavía tengo que superar al viejo. -dijo decidido cruzándose en brazos, Tsuna sonrió enternecida. -Todo el instituto esta hablando de ti como "La primer persona que Erina-sama no pudo complacer" pero me sorprende, a ti te gusta todo tipo de comida, es difícil imaginarte diciendo algo como eso. -Siguió Souma, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo en la castaña. - Agradeces todo lo que te den con una sonrisa y lo disfrutas. 

- _El se acuerda mucho de mi._ -pensó Tsuna sonrojada, suspiro por la nariz y miro al pelirrojo, quien le mira. -No digo que la comida no sea deliciosa, al contrario, lo es. Pero, falta algo tan grande en ella que me hace entristecer ¿Desde cuando preparar un plato se siente tan solitario? Los cheff a demás de preparar una comida deliciosa para quien lo coma, espera que con cada bocado se cree una sonrisa ¿No es así? 

-Si. Para mi el mejor resultado es ver que a las personas le gusta mi comida, hacer que pidan más. -Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, de acuerdo con lo dicho. Aunque con la expresión que tiene la castaña, frunció un poco el ceño, no le gusta cuando ella hace eso. - ¿Pasa algo? 

-Sou-kun dime ¿Por que todos los platillos que probé dicen "Siente el poder de la clase alta, estos ingrediente de buena calidad y alagame" Cada uno de ellos, parecen hechos solo por utilidad, no digo que no se esmeran en prepararlo. Solo que...parece como si el chef no contara con la gente de la cocina, solo, arriba de la jerarquía. 

-Ah... -Dijo Souma comprendiendo, claro, Tsuna se daría cuanta de las cosas. Es uno de los tantos dones que tiene, sonrió pensando en eso y le acaricio la cabeza. -Se a lo que te refieres, lo supe cuando llegue a Tootsuki. 

-No me gusta, es tan feo... -susurro dejando que el pelirrojo siga acariciando su cabeza. - Sou-kun...

-¿Mnm? -dijo él. 

-¿Quieres probar mi comida? -Pregunto sonriendo ligeramente ¿Cuantas veces sonrió desde que se volvió a reencontrar con Souma? Ese chico desde hace tiempo se gano un lugar especial en su corazón. 

-!!! - Al principio se sorprendió, sonrió de costado y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. - ¡Claro! Muéstrame lo que 'Mamma' puede hacer. 

-Fufu ¿Tu también escuchaste de ese titulo? -Rio animada la castaña. - Espéreme un momento, una de mis especialidades saldrá en un momento. -Se inclino, como un acto, sacandole otra risa al pelirrojo. 

Pasado un tiempo Souma podía ver al resultado. Mientras que la castaña cocinaba no pudo evitar ver los cambios en ella, se hizo mas bella con el tiempo. Tras pensar eso se sonrojo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar ese tipo de pensamientos, pero, al final termino por aceptar ese hecho. Dejando de lado el sonrojo que se crea tras pensar eso. 

Tsuna y él se conocen desde que son niños. Ella es la primera persona en probar su comida y la primera que le animo a seguir adelante, la familia de la castaña llego una vez al restaurante, conocidos de su papa quienes le visitaban después de un tiempo. En es tiempo Tsuna era tímida y un poco torpe, eso no impidió que se volvieran muy buenos amigos, los mejores. Cada vez que ella se caía, Souma la levantaba, cada vez que él preparaba algo Tsuna era la primera en probarlo. Gracias a Souma que Tsuna comenzó a cocinar, fue el quien le mostró ese mundo, por eso los dos tienen una cicatriz en su mano derecha. En un descuido se lastimaron con un cuchillo, en el mismo lugar y en la misma mano, como una prueba de la promesa....La promesa. 

-¿Sou-kun? ¿Pasa algo? -La voz de Tsuna le saco de sus pensamientos, se quedo en las nubes. 

-¡Ah! No es nada. -Le sonrió, seguramente que Tsuna no se acuerda de la promesa. 

Tomo unos de los tenedores, viendo el espagueti delante de el. A simple vista se ve delicioso, su aroma también. Tomo el primer bocado, fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Viendo un campo de flores, no muy lejos se veía una casa, una cabaña. Unos brazos les rodearon, cálido y reconfortante. Es...es...como regresar a casa. 

**_-Okairinasai, Sou-kun._ **

**_-Tadaima Mamma._ **

Abrió sus ojos, no sabe cuando fue, pero, el plato delante suyo esta vació. Miro a Tsuna quien le sonrió cálido mientras le acaricia la espalda en círculos. Un gesto que tiene desde muy chica, solo le a visto hacerlo con él. 

-Esta deliciosa Mamma. -le dijo en burla, Tsuna rió entre dientes. 

-No has cambiado Sou-kun. -dijo abrazándolo, siendo correspondida de inmediato. - Tienes que superar a Jouichirou-san. 

-Tengo planeado hacerlo, Tsu-chan. 

No sabe porque, pero, en ese momento una frase de su viejo se le cruzo por la cabeza: _"El truco para volverte un buen chef es encontrar una mujer a la que quieras darle todo lo que cocines"_

* * *

El día llego, ella y sus guardianes se tienen que ir de Tootsuki. Han esto mucho tiempo -un mes y casi dos- y es el momento de regresar a Italia. Ahora están todos frente al instituto, ya se despidieron de Sen-san en la mansión, solo queda despedirse de Erina y...Souma -en el caso de Tsuna-

Desde que se volvieron a reencontrar se han estado juntando en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, pasando momentos felices entre ellos, riendo, sonriendo y bromeando. Como cuando eran niños. 

-¡¿Sawada-sama?! -Erina llego corriendo hasta donde están ellos, con la respiración agitada. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesita algo?

-Tranquila, Erina. -Le sonrió la castaña, todos en el instituto miran 'disimuladamente' donde están ellos. -Me venia a despedir. 

-¿Despedir? ¿Ya se van? -Pregunto afligida, sin darse cuenta que todos le miran sorprendidos. La familia Vongola se volvió preciada para ella, no importa cuan locos sean, tienen esa calidez familiar que te hace querer más estar a su lado. 

-No volveremos a ver Erina, sabes como contactarme, puedes venir a la mansión cuando quieras. -Dijo Tsuna tomando sus manos suavemente, regalandole una sonrisa maternal, la cual la rubia devolvió. 

-¡Tsu-chan! -Un grito mas fuerte se escucho, la castaña y la rubia se sorprendieron, tanto que pegaron un pequeño salto en su lugar. - ¡Llegue a tiempo! 

-¡¿Yukihira Souma?! -Grito Erina entre desconcierto y enojo. -¡¿Que hace alguien como tu acá?!

-Oh, Nakiri, hey ¿como estas? -Pregunto despreocupado, ignorando el anterior comentario. Tras eso una discusión unilateral entre Nakiri y Souma empezó. 

- _Ellos...se llevan bien._ -pensó Tsuna apretando sus manos en su Kimono, los guardianes de la castaña miraban a su jefa, confusos. 

Tsuna miro a Reborn, quien le miro también. El de patillas rizadas levanto una ceja de manera elegante, sin saber -por primera vez- que tiene planeado su alumna. La castaña tiene un mal sabor en la boca mirando la escena delante de ella, cada vez que Erina se sonroja por algún comentario de Souma, le alentó a hacer una acción atrevida. 

Sin previo aviso y solo siendo vista por su familia, camino -un poco corrió- hasta el pelirrojo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, plantandole en el acto un beso. Vio como los ojos de Souma se abrieron sorprendido, sonrió internamente por eso. Los gritos de su familia no se hicieron esperar. A largo el beso hasta que se sintió satisfecha, después, le abrazo fuertemente susurrándole una palabras. 

Para luego correr a la limusina -arrastrando a sus guardianes y tutor, para que no armen un escándalo- unos pocos minutos en silencio bastaron para que se sonroje de sobremanera. Se tapo la cara con sus manos mientras que Gokudera gritaba maldiciones, Lambo agarraba fuertemente sus manos y pensaba mil maneras de tortura, Mukuro y Chrome planeaban cosas con un aura oscura, Yamamoto sonreía 'Inocente y despreocupado' apretando en su mano su bate de béisbol. 

Reborn se quedo en silencio pero con León en su mano, mirando de reojo a su alumna. - _Ahora no me tengo que preocupar por que Dame-Tsuna consiga pareja para tener heredero._ -pensó sonriendo bajo su sombrero. Decir que no se sorprendió por el acto atrevido de su hija es mentir.

* * *

Mientras que toda la escuela estaba gritando, maldiciéndolo y logrando un gran escándalo. Souma se encontraba petrificado en su lugar, paso su mano por sus labios y recordó las palabras de Tsu-chan.

_Cuando nos volvamos a ver, cumple la promesa Souma._


End file.
